The present invention relates to load securing devices, and more particularly to a cargo net suitable for holding or retaining in position miscellaneous cargo during transit.
There are many conveyances that can be used to transport cargo. For example, trucks, trailers, semis, flatbeds and pickup trucks all include some sort of bed upon which cargo can be placed and transported. Typically, local or regional ordinances mandate that the cargo be secured to the conveyance in a safe and consistent manner to prevent the cargo from falling off the conveyance and creating a road hazard or damaging another vehicle on the road.
There also are many cargo securing devices. One popular device is the cargo net. Cargo nets typically are constructed from a network of crisscrossed, wide nylon or fabric webs that are stitched together at intersections. The cargo net can include a perimeter extending around the network of crisscrossed webs.
When the cargo net is applied or draped over an underlying load of items on a transport bed or pallet, the cargo net is typically secured to the same with rope, string and/or cords (for example, bungee cords). Usually the rope or string can be wrapped around portions of the perimeter, and further attached to the bed. In many cases, the rope or string is cinched tightly to pull the cargo net downward along the perimeter where the same is attached. Alternatively, bungee cords can be hooked onto the perimeter web, and further hooked under tension to the bed for securement of the net over the underlying cargo.
While conventional cargo nets secure most loads, they still have some shortcomings. For example, the webs can be constructed from a low friction material, such as nylon. Accordingly, the web slides or moves relative to underlying loaded items. In turn, the items can move around in transport, which might damage them. Further, many cargo nets only have a load holding strength that is as good as the rope, string or cords that secure the net to the bed. If the securement is not firm enough, the items or load under the net can move or shift, which can potentially cause damage. Additionally, conventional cargo nets typically are secured only around their outer perimeter. If the perimeter web fails at a point of attachment to a rope, string or cord, that portion of the net can become loose and the underlying cargo can be subject to dislodgement and/or damage. Moreover, with only the perimeter being pulled or tightened relative to the bed, sometimes the holding strength or tightness of the net inward from the perimeter is reduced.